


rides

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all niall wants to do is ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	rides

**Author's Note:**

> i was so bored so excuse my horrid grammar and spelling and uneditedness

"liam, 'm horny,'' niall complains, attempting to grind himself against his boyfriend's backside.

"yeah, and i'm making lunch. you'll just have to wait," liam snapped, not even turning to face his boyfriend. niall huffed and stalked out of the room. it was only a second later liam heard the tv being blasted, some football game being played just to distract niall.

liam really would have stopped fixing his lunch just to please niall. but he had been teasing the boy for days on end now, and liam wanted to know how far he could push niall. denying him had been the last straw for both boys. as soon as his lunch was finished, he would crack.

-

"you ready for me, baby?" liam breathed, pushing his way into the shared bedroom. niall was laying on their bed (which had been stripped) with a football game playing in front of him. oh, and he was wanking. liam moaned at the sight.

niall had kept his clothes on because he knew liam always loved strip teases. he had his hand shoved down his pants. niall was breathing in short little breaths. " 'm always ready for you, li. c'mere." 

"thought you'd strip for me first, before we get anything started," liam winked. niall was off the bed before liam could register anything.

niall ran his hands up his body, slowly pushing his shirt up as he went. the only time he stopped was to play with his nipples, twisting and pulling them to make himself let out small little whimpers. liam wanted to walk over there and rip his shirt and pants to shreds and punish the boy for his teasing, but he refrained. after all, liam did ask for this.

once niall had stopped playing with himself, he actually pulled his shirt off and began fumbling with the button on his pants. liam almost screamed at how he was being. when was niall ever allowed to tease? 

he finally got the button undone, and niall slowly began to push the pants down his hips. it happened a lot smoother than his shift did; once they slid off of his hips, niall's pants hit the floor.

"leave your underwear on." liam licked his lips. "i want to take that off myself.'' liam stripped himself as fast as possible. "are you sure you're ready? open and everything?''

"fingered myself in the shower this morning,'' niall panted. "always ready for your cock.''

"well then c'mon, baby," liam pulled his boyfriend closer and dragged his underwear down his hips, leaving love bites down his thighs. "today you're gonna ride me."

niall moaned at the way liam's voice slipped deeper, darker. niall flipped liam over so that he was hovering over the older boy. "well," niall murmured, his accent getting thicker with ever word, "if i'm riding you, shouldn't you be preparing yourself for me?"

without a word, liam shifted his hips up and slipped his cock into niall, making both boys give a drawn out moan. ''go, baby," liam muttered back.

niall started slow, still having to adjust to the size without the slide that they normal have. he lifted himself almost completely off liam, then slid back down, practicallu impaling himself on liam's dick. he moved his hips in a figure eight motion and repeated the process again.

both boys' moans increased in volume when liam began meeting niall's slides with thrusts. "so good, baby," liam moaned. "always such a good boy for me."

niall responded with a moan and a sob of pleasure as he pushed himself down onto liam again. " 'm so close, li. help me."

liam sat up as best he could and pulled niall by his hips back down onto him. liam met him once again with thrusts, and it was all over for the boys. niall sobbed as he came, painting him and liam both in white. liam's cum filled niall to his peak as he gave a long moan of niall's name.

then it was over, with niall falling on top of liam and liam falling backwards. they fell asleep like that, sticky with niall's cum and liam still sheathed within his boyfriend.


End file.
